A display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic light emitting diode display panel, includes a TFT array substrate. A TFT array substrate includes a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines insulted with and cross the number of scan lines. A TFT is disposed at an intersection point of one of the scan lines and one of the data lines, coupled to the scan line and the data line, and switched by the coupled scan line and the coupled data line. The scan lines and the data lines are made of metal. Thus, an improvement of an opening ratio of the TFT array substrate is needed.